The disclosure generally relates to the field of data processing, and more particularly to multicomputer data transferring.
Although many businesses acknowledge the value of a disaster recovery plan for business continuity, the cost of a disaster recovery site can be prohibitive. And the resources would be spent on a site that is often unused. With the public cloud, businesses can create a disaster recovery plan that uses resources of a cloud service provider. This is commonly referred to as cloud-based disaster recovery. Businesses can leverage the elasticity of the cloud for an on-demand cloud-based disaster recovery service and pay for actual use of the cloud service provider resources instead of idle/unused resources.
Cloud-based disaster recovery solutions may be offered directly by a cloud service provider, or be delivered as a layered service by the end-user or third party. There are different types of disaster recovery: 1) backup and restore, 2) pilot light, and 3) warm standby. Backup and restore disaster recovery typically involves backing up data to persistent storage and then restoring that backup data to a site, perhaps the primary site after the disaster has ended. This type of disaster recovery has the slowest restore time. Pilot light disaster recovery relies on a minimal version of the primary environment running in the cloud. When recovery is needed, additional resources are provisioned and/or started to bring the minimal version up to a full-scale production environment. Warm standby disaster recovery maintains a scaled-down version of a primary environment in the public cloud. The scaled-down environment for a warm standby disaster recovery can entail multiple servers and services running in the public cloud that would not be running in a pilot light disaster recovery solution.